


Angels and Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Burnie, Angel Jack, Angel Joel, Bets, Demon Gavin, Demon Geoff, Demon Michael, Demon Ray, Demon Ryan, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for: Joel is an old powerful angel and Ray is a fledgling demon. As a joke, Ray has to seduce and woo Joel, unknowing of his status, he agrees. Joel finds Ray amusing and goes along with it. (They fall in love with each other unknowingly). </p>
<p>AKA: AU where Ray has too woo Joel, and thinks that sex is the best way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bets Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this got this long. It's going to be chaptered, not sure how long it's going to be yet, but yeah! Uploads on Monday's.
> 
>  
> 
> Also sex? Awkward to write.

When people looked at Ray, none of them would guess that he was a Demon. Albeit, a Fledgling Demon, but still a Demon nonetheless. Along with his two best friends, Michael Jones and Gavin Free, the three of them were like a little Demon Fledgling family. They all hung out in a tiny apartment in Austin, Texas living human lives while waiting until they were called down to Hell.

Gavin had the idea to go drinking.

"Come on Ray," Gavin was more than a little tipsy. "Just one drink. It's not even that bad!"

"Ugh, yes it is," Ray groaned, pushing Gavin away from him. "I'm the responsible one."

"Please," Michael scoffed. "You're a Demon. You can't be responsible."

"Shut up." Ray grumbled.

The group drank in silence, Ray watching and laughing when Gavin tried to hit on Michael, resulting in a bruised Gavin.

"Guys...Guys!" Ray whisper yelled. The other Fledglings turned to look at him. "Look who it is!" The lads turned to the door and saw Geoff Ramsey walking in with Ryan Haywood behind him.

"What are they doing here?" Michael hissed, turning to face Ray.

"I don't know! Why would I know?" Ray hissed back.

"Guys!" Gavin squawked. "They're coming over here!" They all turned and looked; and sure enough, the two council members were making there way over.

"What do we do?" In Gavin's panic, he knocked his drink over.

"Stop freaking out!" Michael's eyes flashed orange. "Let's just see what they do."

Geoff and Ryan sauntered over. Sitting on opposite sides so the Fledglings were trapped in the booth between them.

"Fancy seeing you guys here," Geoff waved down a waiter while talking. "Especially you, Ray," Ray smiled awkwardly at the mention of his name. The older Demon turned to the waiter, "Can I have a whiskey, straight?" The waiter nodded and turned to leave.

"What are you guys doing here?" Michael asked, arching an eyebrow. "Is Hell not busy?"

Geoff chuckled. "Oh, Michael. Can't we just stop by to say 'hi' to out favorite Fledglings?"

"No." Ray deadpanned. Ryan glared at him and he quickly looked down at his hands.

"Ryan, don't scare the Fledglings," Geoff reprimanded. Ryan grunted and rolled his eyes.

"But, no offense," Gavin spoke for the first time. "Why are you guys here? Did you need one of us?"

"It's just a normal visit to make sure you guys aren't dead or getting into trouble." Ryan leaned back in the booth. The waiter came back over handing Geoff his drink which he took gratefully.

"Well?" Michael gestured around them. "We're obviously not getting into trouble. You guys can leave now,"

"Watch it," Ryan hissed. "We're still your superiors." Michael scoffed and downed the rest of his drink. Ray felt uncomfortably sober.

Ray awkwardly looked around the bar. It was loud and there were more than a few overly drunk people. There was one guy standing at the corner of the bar alone, talking to the bartender. Ray looked appreciatively at the stranger and wondered if he would be able to go up and talk to the stranger and not fall fault on his face. Demon or not, Ray was still pretty socially awkward.

"Why do people-and Demons-like alcohol?" Ray asked, turning back to face Geoff.

Geoff shrugged. "I like the taste, others, like your friend Gavino there, likes to get drunk," Ray looked at Geoff like he didn't believe him. Geoff just shrugged again.

"Hey, Ray," Michael nudged Ray in the shoulder. "Look at the guy over there," Michael nodded to the guy standing at the end of the bar that Ray had seen before.

"I don't see 'im! Where is he?" Gavin lifted his head over Ray's to try and see.

"Don't be so obvious, Vav," Ray pushed Gavin off of where he was climbing on the youngest's head. Geoff and Ryan also turned to look at the guy, sharing a loo with each other after seeing who it was.

"What about him?" Ray asked after managing to get Gavin to sit down (it may or may not have involved shoving him into Ryan).

"He's like, exactly your type!" Gavin squealed, pushing off of where he landed on Ryan.

"GAVIN STOP!" Ray shouted, eyes flashing as the Brit tried, once again, to climb Ray's head. "And he is not, Michael. How do you even know my type?"

Michael shrugged with a smirk. "Dude, I'm your best friend, how can I not know your type." The way he phrased the question as a statement made Ray frown.

"How about this," Geoff put his glass down, eyes twinkling with mischief. "You go over there and get him to go home with you-or rather, you go home with him,"

Ray narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Geoff shrugged. "It'll be funny if you strike out."

"When he strikes out." Michael laughed, earning a hard shove from Ray.

"That's it? What do I get if I win?"

Ryan and Geoff shared a smirk across the table. "If you win," Geoff emphasized the 'if'. "Then you won't have to deal with us for one human year."

"Dude!" Gavin yelled. "You gotta do it! A whole year without these mingy Mong's up out ass every month!"

"Ray...You gotta at least try." Michael nodded in agreement, his eyes betraying the excitement behind the deal.

Ray sighed. "Fine, fine, fine!" He turned to face Geoff. "We end this like a proper deal. I don't want you backing out if I win." He crossed his arms defiantly.

Geoff rolled his eyes. "You wanna kiss this deal?" He laughed, shaking his head. Man, Fledglings were twitchy.

"Yessir." Ray responded.

"Ah well," Geoff sighed and leant in front of Michael. "Pucker up." Ray inwardly groaned but shut his eyes and leaned foward connecting their lips.

"There!" Geoff pulled back. "Deal's official now. Get to it." Ray climbed over Michael and Geoff to get out of the booth, not wanting to get near Ryan. The fucker was scary, okay?

"Oh, also," Ray turned back to Geoff. "You have to fully seduce him. None of that one night stand shit,"

"What? That wasn't in the deal!" Ray huffed.

"Superiors and all that..." Geoff sang, smirking. Ray sighed and groaned. He wasn't going to be able to actually seduce a guy. Hook up, maybe, but not, like, get a date. He wasn't anywhere near charming enough.

"Go get 'em, X-Ray!" Gavin shouted, holding another drink up over his head in a mock cheer for him.

"Yeah," Ray turned back to the man standing at the bar. "-thanks."

Ray was fully aware of all the eyes on him from his table as he slowly made his way over to the stranger. He wasn't huge into human culture, but he's seen TV shows. How different could it be?

When he was stood behind the stranger, he cleared this throat. The man turned around, and smiled, looking down slightly at Ray. He slightly lost his breath when he saw the man up close. With hair that looked like it was just in a wind storm, a chisled jaw with warm brown eyes, Ray knew he was absolutely fucked.

"Sorry, you want to get to the bar?" He asked, moving aside.

"No, uh," Oh God. "You see-My friends..." This was going great.

The man smirked and looked passed Ray over to the table and locked eyes with Geoff. He raised a silent eyebrow at the man, but Geoff just shrugged a bit. His eyes turned back to the Fledgling standing in front of him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He leaned against the bar and gave a lazy smile.

"I, I don't actually drink...sorry," The stranger laughed causing Ray to smile.

"Well then, what's a cute guy like you doing here if you don't drink?"

"I came with friends. There over there," Ray looked over to the table causing everyone there to wave. "There assholes." He turned back to face the stranger.

The stranger stuck his hand out. "I'm Joel,"

"Ray," He took the hand offered. It was warm and big and it made Ray blush for some reason that confused him. He was a Demon...he didn't get weird sqiudgey feelings when someone cute smiled at him.

"Well, Ray," Joel said, taking his hand back. "Since your friends are such assholes, how about we get out of here?"

Ray's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, yeah, sure." Joel smirked and wrapped a hand over Ray's shoulders, leading him past his table where he shot a shocked look at Gavin and Michael who just gave him a thumbs up, and out the door.

Back inside the bar, Ryan and Geoff shared a confused look before standing up at the same time and making their way to leave.

"Where are you fuckers going now?" Michael called after them.

"Hell!" Ryan called back. He turned back to Geoff as they were walking. "How did Ray get Joel to do that?"

"I don't even know, man," Geoff sounded just as impressed as he did.

"You don't think he knows that Joel's..."

"No, no, of course not." Geoff snapped. "Once he finds out though...Hell might break loose. Literally."

"Or maybe it'll be the first Demon and Archangel relationship that hasn't resulted in death." Ryan suggested with a laugh.

"Yeah, a very old and fucking powerful Archangel." Geoff rubbed his eyes and they stepped outside. "Fuck. I didn't think he'd actually go home with the kid."

"Calm down, Geoff," Ryan shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's funny. Nothing bad will actually happen, yeah? It's just a joke."

"Just a joke...yeah." Geoff agreed sounding unsure.

\-----

"So, what, your friends saw me, decided that I was your type and then dared you to talk to me?" Joel asked, sounding very amused as he drove Ray back to his apartment.

"Well, yeah, I said my friends were assholes." Ray grumbled, fidgeting in his seat.

"Okay, sure, they're assholes," Joel agreed. "But were they right?"

"What?" Ray turned and looked at Joel as he drove.

"You heard what I said," Joel smirked. "Were they right?"

Ray's face flushed. "Well, I mean, I'm here aren't I?" He gave a nervous laugh.

"You've never done something like this before, have you," Joel let out a chuckle at Ray's indignant noise. The rest of the drive was silent, with Ray trying to figure out how he managed to get here with some hot guy that he thought he'd fall in front of, and Joel amused that a Fledgling Demon wanted to have sex with him. Poor kid probably didn't even know that he was an Angel.

When they pulled up the Joel's apartment, Ray looked out the window up at the building. "You live in a fucking fancy apartment building,"

"You haven't even seen the inside," Joel shook his head, smiling, as he got out of the car, opening Ray's door for him.

"Gentleman, I see," Ray muttered, smiling up at Joel.

"Yeah, well, you know. Cute boys deserve chivalry," Ray blushed again. An Angel making a Demon blush. Who would've thought.

Joel wrapped an arm around Ray's shoulders again and practically dragged him up the steps and into the apartment. He then dragged the young Demon to the elevator, dragging him in.

"You know," Joel began, once the elevator door's closed. "You don't need to act like I'm kidnapping you."

"I'm not," Ray stuttered. "I'm just not used to having hot guys take me to their house," He winked up at Joel. He could be charming. He could totally be charming.

Joel laughed and pulled Ray out when the elevator reached the tenth floor. "Come on then," Joel unlocked his door and walked in, looking back at Ray so he'd follow.

The inside of the apartment was just as fancy as Ray thought it was going to be. Tall ceilings with neutral colors painted on the walls with a hardwood flooring that led to the living room. The whole vibe made Ray feel warm inside, and he wished his apartment was this nice.

"You like my apartment then?" Joel inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

Ray shook his head and smiled, looking up at Joel. "Maybe a little," He walked until he was in front of Joel, looking up at him. "So? Are you gonna kiss me or do I have to make the move?"

Joel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, bringing him flush against his body. Angel or not, it was cute guy and Joel would take his chance with a Fledgling Demon. He was the most powerful Archangel who hasn't been killed. He'd be fine.

"You wanna back out, you say so now," Joel drawled, leaning closer. Ray just swallowed and didn't say anything. Joel took that as a good to go, and leaned in connecting their lips.

Ray hasn't kissed many people...okay so Ray's never kissed anyone, but he could say for sure that Joel was probably the best kisser in, like, the world. The kiss wasn't soft or chaste, and Joel pushed his tongue into Ray's mouth like he owned it. And Ray wouldn't have minded that too much if he was honest.

Ray dragged his mouth away from Joel's to take in a breath. Joel didn't seem bothered by the lack of his lips and just slid his mouth down to his neck.

"Joel, Jesus," Ray breathed out, fingers coming up to tangle into Joel's dark hair. "B-bedroom?" Joel nodded against Ray's neck, and brought his face up to Ray's. He smiled and reconnected their lips, Ray squeaking when the Angel started walking him towards what he assumed was the bedroom.

"Hey," Joel pulled his head back and whispered to Ray.

"Hm?" Ray's eyes were unfocused and dilated.

"Have you ever done this before?" Ray's eyes widened. What if Joel didn't want him anymore because he was a virgin?

"You haven't, have you," Ray slowly shook his head. Joel laughed slightly; a Demon virgin. Huh.

"It's okay," Joel whispered against Ray's lips. "I'll make you feel good, kay?" Ray nodded wordlessly and leaned up to kiss Joel harder.

Joel walked Ray back until his legs hit the bed and he fell onto his back, Joel following him, wedging a thigh between the younger's legs. Ray tilted his head back and gasped as Joel pressed his thigh harder against his cock.

"You're so hot," Joel murmured. Ray hummed in response and whined when Joel pulled his head back. "Shh," Joel trailed his hands up under Ray's shirt, pulling it up over his head, Ray's glasses flying off with the shirt.

Joel trailed his mouth down Ray's neck and over his chest. He kissd his way over his chest stopping when he got to his nipple. He peered up at Ray's flushed face, and took his nipple into his mouth. The Fledgling arched his back and mewled out when was supposed to be Joel's name, and the older man smirked, sucking and biting until his nipple became hard. He moved over to the other and repeated the process.

He kissed down Ray's stomach, smirking inwardly at every whimper he let out. He stopped once he reached the waistband of Ray's pants. He reached his hands up and traced them over the waistband of his jeans, looking at Ray.

"Are you gonna take my pants off, or should I?" Ray raised a challenging eyebrow, and Joel chuckled, pulling his pants and boxers off in one swift motion.

Ray gasped. "You're wearing too much clothes,"

"Sorry," Joel drawled. He pulled off his shirt and Ray took a second to look at Joel's revealed skin. "Is that better?"

Ray shook his head, and reached up for Joel's pants. "Come, on, Joel" Ray whined, and huffed when he couldn't manage to get Joel's belt undone. The angel laughed again and undid his belt for Ray, throwing it away before removing the rest of his clothes.

He leaned back over Ray, naked bodies pressing together, causing Ray's breath to catch in his throat. Joel ran his hand down to grab Ray's cock in a firm grip. Ray's breath shuddered out in moan and he bucked his hips up.

"You want me to fuck you?" Joel asked huskily, leaning down to kiss Ray.

"Yeah, ah, please," Ray begged, looking up at Joel with wide eyes. And who was Joel to say no to that?

Still jerking Ray off, he made his way back down Ray's body until he was settled in between Ray's legs.

"Yeah?" Joel teased, his breath ghosting over Ray's cock.

"Oh my, motherfucker, Joel," Ray whimpered out, eyes shut tight.

Joel smirked at the sight. "Come on," He removed his hand and chuckled darkly at the whine of loss from Ray. "Turn over." Ray nodded viciously and turned over onto his hands and knees. Joel pushed on his upper back and he fell down, his head landing on the sheets with a grunt.

"What, what are you doing?" Ray whimpered when he felt Joel's hands spreading him.

"Shh, relax," Joel murmured and Ray jolted when he realized what Joel was about to do.

"Joel, Joel, wait, ah fuck," Ray was breathless when Joel slid his tongue over his entrance. "Fuck," Ray keened and clenched his hands into fists in the sheets.

Ray practically sobbed when Joel added a slick finger in beside his tongue. How come he's never done this before? No one told Ray sex would feel this good.

"Ah, Joel, fuck! Just fuck me already," He whined out, face red and cock dripping.

Joel smirked from where he was behind him. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," Ray whimpered when Joel twisted his finger inside of him and hit a spot that made sparks appear behind his eyelids.

"You gotta wait. It's gonna hurt if I don't stretch you," Joel added another finger as he said this, Ray letting out a keen. "Besides," He bent over to whisper in Ray's ear. "It's so much fun to see you desperate and begging." Ray shuddered and whined.

Another finger was added, and Ray shouted out a string of curses. "Please, please, please," Ray babbled out, Joel slowly sliding his fingers out and then jamming them back in.

Another few minutes went by, but Ray thought it could've been hours, until Joel pulled his fingers out, covering his cock with lube before lining it up with Ray's hole.

Ray whined, desperate, trying to push his hips back. Joel laughed darkly and slowly pushed in, not stopping until he was fully buried in Ray's tight heat.

"Fuuck," Joel groaned, pulling back and slamming back in. "You're so fucking hot, all desperate, begging for my cock," Joel slid his hands up Ray's back, stopping where he knew the Fledgling's wings would be if he let his guard down.

Ray arched up into the touch, whimpering loudly. "Oh my God, Joel, I'm gonna cum, come on, touch me, please," Joel relented and reached a hand around under Ray, fisting his cock along with his thrusts. Ray was a goner as soon as a hand touched him, and he sobbed as he came, splattering Joel's hand and his sheets.

Joel grunted as Ray got impossibly tighter and brought his hand up in front of Ray's face. With lidded eyes, the Demon let Joel thrust his cum covered fingers into his mouth, sucking obscenely, whimpering as his over sensitive prostate got hit with every thrust Joel made.

With a final groaned curse, Joel released into Ray, not thinking anything of not wearing a condom, and he assumed Ray didn't either as the latter groaned as warm liquid was spilled into him. He pulled out, Ray slightly wincing, and collapsed down beside Ray. He threw an arm around the younger and pulled him to his body.

"Sleep now." Joel murmured, into Ray's hair.

"Mmm." Ray mumbled and he snuggled into Joel's chest as his eyes closed and sleep over took him.

Just as Joel was about to drift off along with Ray, he heard his phone vibrate from the floor. He groaned, and reached down, groping around for it. He didn't bother to look who it was, just flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, eyes closed.

"Thought Angels were supposed to be gentle during sex," Geoff laughed from the other side of the line.

"Oh, shut up. What do you want?"

"Just to see how my little Fledgling is," Geoff still held an amused tone.

"He's sleeping, something I'd like to be doing," Joel was bordering on growling.

"Okay, okay, don't hurt him too bad." Geoff chuckled and hung up.

"Fucking fucker asshole." Joel whispered, dropping his phone back onto the floor. He'd deal with that in the morning.


	2. So...Like A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream and...record stores?

Ray woke up the next morning and groaned. He wasn't entirely sure where he was at the moment. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room he was in. He was met with the sleeping face of Joel and everything came flooding back to him. His face flushed as he remembered not hesitating at all with going home with the older man and getting into bed with him.

He hesitated with telling Joel he was awake. He wondered if he should just leave without even telling Joel. Ray didn't get long to think about it because Joel's eyes fluttered open, immediately locking eyes with the young Demon.

"Uh, hi," Ray squeaked out, blushing when Joel chuckled at him.

"Well good morning to you too," Joel grinned, stretched, then proceeded to get out of the bed.

"Should I go?" Ray sat up, looking around for his glasses and thanking the Angel when he was handed his glasses.

"You can if you want," Joel shrugged. "It's Saturday though, so if you want we can do something. I'm gonna take a shower if you want to join me," The sentence was said with a wink and a smirk, causing Ray to blush even more. Ray wasn't sure he was even capable of blushing any further.

Joel walked into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar and Ray could hear the water starting to run. Well, he might as well do something with him, the bet was working out in his favor so far. He smiled and reached for his pants on the floor, reaching into the pocket for his phone and texted Michael.

_Got laid. Guy's name is Joel, not going to be home for awhile ;) Tell Gav hi_

The response was almost immediate.

**Look at you, getting some action finally. Gavin says hi back. Remember, safe sex is fun sex.**

Ray rolled his eyes. He set his phone down onto the bed and stood up, reaching his arms over his head, hearing his bones crack into place. He sighed happily and made his way to the bathroom. He rolled his eyes the moment he stepped into the bathroom and was enveloped in hot steam. Why did he put his glasses back on anyway?

He set his glasses down onto the sink counter and debated whether or not to actually step into the shower. Joel didn't seem to notice him yet, and he could easily just go back to bed.

"You gonna get in, or...?" Joel raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Ray grumbled. He smiled and stepped into the shower, sighing when he felt the hot water hit his head.

"You're pretty adorable, you know," Joel smiled down at Ray who looked down. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some onto Ray's hair. He started to massage the soap into the Puerto Rican's head, which forward onto Joel's shoulder.

"Head massages are nice," Ray murmured.

Joel laughed. "I've been known to be pretty good at them," He wrapped his arms around the smaller Demon and moved them into the spray of the shower. Ray sputtered at the shock of water and tried to glare up at Joel.

"Sorry, sorry. How else am I going to get the soap out though?" Joel tiled Ray's head back to make sure all of the soap was washed out and laughed at the pout he received. He leaned down and kissed Ray who groaned in appreciation.

Ray was the one to pull away. "As much as I love the idea of shower sex, I'm still a little sore from last night,"

Joel chuckled and kissed Ray on the forehead. "Alright, alright," He shut the water off much to Ray's dismay. Seeing the younger's glare, Joel said, "Getting out means waffles, so come on." Ray's face lit up and he practically fell out of the shower.

"I need to get a towel, you idiot." Joel laughed. Yeah, he totally thought that he Demon was adorable. Could Demon's even be adorable?

\-----

"How come he didn't text me too though?" Gavin whined from where he was sat on the couch, staring longlingly at his phone.

Michael sighed. "Because. He knew you'd want to talk and he probably didn't want to talk so he just told me to say hi to you. Don't be so offended, Gav,"

"But...but, I thought we were X-Ray and Vav!"

"Oh my God, Gavin!" Michael turned off the TV that neither of them were watching. "Let's go find them then and then you can complain to Ray about how offended you are." He stood up. "Well, come on."

"How do you know where they'll be?" Gavin jumped up off the couch, pocketing his phone.

Michael smirked. "Demon's intuition."

\-----

"Ice cream." Michael's tone was flat. "Ray's a fucking Demon and he goes to get ice cream with the fucktard."

"What's wrong with that?" Gavin ran slightly ahead of Michael. "I think it's adorable!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Well of course you fucking do,"

"C'mon! Can we get ice cream too?" Gavin turned his puppy dog eyes on Michael. "Pleeaassee?"

"Oh my God, fine. Just...don't be obvious,"

"Two out of the three Lads!" The Brit laughed and ran up to the counter to get ice cream.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, he's gonna see us and then he's gonna leave, why did I suggest this anyway," The redhead shook his head as he muttered to himself.

Michael looked around the ice cream parlor for Ray and spotted him sitting in a corner booth with the same guy from last night. He wandered up to the counter next to Gavin, ignoring the shouts from other's in the line.

"Hey, get your ice cream yet?" Michael nudged shoulders with Gavin's.

"Oh, no, not yet. There's so many! How come we've never gone out for ice cream before?"

Michael shrugged. "I dunno, never thought of it, I guess," He lowered his voice. "But listen, I found him so we gotta sit like in a booth near the corner," The waiter behind the counter smiled a little uneasily at them.

"We're not going to kill them or anything," Michael scoffed at the expression. "We're friend spying," He noticed the waiter had bright red hair that looked like it needed a wash, and wondered why he didn't notice it before. The name tag read "Gerard" and seriously, what kind of name is that even?

"Yeah, mate! He's our idiot friend on a date and we want to see if he's winning the be-er, I mean, not making a fool of himself!" Gavin smiled widely and Michael sighed loudly at him.

"Uh," The waiter started. "Yeah, whatever man, friend spying's cool and shit. God knows my brother did it to me all the time." He smiled.

"Oh!" Gavin's face lit up. "Did he have an upside down newspaper with eye holes cut out of it? I see that in movies all the time!" Michael could have smacked him.

The waiter laughed. "Nah, that's a little too obvious, even for him,"

"Obvious?" Michael snorted. "You have bright red hair," He motioned with his hand to said hair.

"Yeah well," The waiter shrugged. "Dying hair is a slight obsession of mine. And my boyfriend's...though he likes to dye my hair more than his own,"

"You have a boyfriend?" Gavin's face drooped. "I wish I had someone who loved me,"

The waiter opened his mouth to reply but someone else came up next to him holding a dish of ice cream. The second waiter was short, with shoulder length black hair and tattoo's running up and down his arms. He reminded Michael of a younger Geoff, without the facial hair.

"I'm that boyfriend. Also who's ice cream is this?" The short waiter asked, looking up at Gerard.

"Thanks, Frankie," The bright redhead turned back to Gavin. "You'll find someone to love you. Don't worry. Sometimes it just takes a little longer to find that person." Gerard handed Gavin his ice cream and waved by, wishing them luck on their spying.

"Thanks, Gerard!" Gavin kind of mangled his name with a mouth full of ice cream.

The two young Demon's sat two tables away from the couple, Gavin eating away at his ice cream with Michael stealing a few bites.

"So that's the guy?" Gavin whispered to Michael, looking at Joel who was smiling at Ray.

"Yeah, I guess so. He seem's okay. And Ray's definitely winning the bet. Look at him? Ray's got him wrapped around his finger," He smirked.

"Isn't it kind of weird that they're sitting next to each other at a booth? Don't people normally sit across from each other?" Gavin asked around another spoon full of ice cream.

Michael shrugged. "I dunno, maybe." He laughed a little. "Look, Ray's blushing so much! Oh my God, he's never living this down,"

Gavin looked over and sure enough, Ray was blushing a lot, even trying to hide his face in his hands from whatever Joel was saying. He frowned a little, what if Ray was actually falling for this guy? They wouldn't be the Lads anymore.

"Dude," Gavin was snapped out of his thoughts by Michael's voice. "They're sharing ice cream,"

"When did you turn into a twelve year old girl, Mi-cool?" Gavin laughed and poked his spoon in Michael's face.

"Fucking, fuck you, asshole." Michael's face turned a little red. "They're leaving," They both ducked their heads as the couple walked past. "C'mon!" Michael hissed and pulled Gavin up.

"But I didn't finish my ice cream!"

"Doesn't matter, come on!" Michael ignored Gavin's whine and dragged him out of the ice cream parlour.

"Where do you think they're gonna go next?" Gavin asked as he tried to keep up with Michael's long strides and trying no to hit the other people walking around.

"I don't know. Maybe an ar-nope. A record store I guess," He turned around to face Gavin. "A fucking record store? Ray would never go to a record store...would he?"

"No...I don't think so. Are we gonna go in? I've always wanted to go to a record store." Gavin didn't wait for an answer, instead just walked in after the couple. Michael stood outside for a couple minutes longer then looked up at the sign. "Saddle Creek Records" it read.

"Jesus Christ." Michael mumbled before heading inside after Gavin.

He saw Gavin talking to the cashier at the front who looked bored with life and brown hair that definitely could use a shower. What was with Gavin talking to the workers? Michael sighed and walked up to the desk to stand beside the Brit.

"Mi-cool!" Gavin cheered when Michael stood next to him. "I was hoping you'd come in,"

"Well I wasn't going to stand outside like an idiot now was I?" Michael snapped back. The cashier's expression remained blank.

"This is Conor," Gavin announced. Conor waved slightly. "He own's the store with his friend, Tim,"

"True story," Conor said, monotonously, face still blank. "Tim's in the back though. Doing...stock or something," He shrugged.

"We're spying on our friend who's on a date. They had ice cream before and now they'r here. We think it's kinda weird though because our friend, Ray, doesn't really like records that much, so we're assuming the other guy does," Gavin finished his story with a smile which the cashier didn't return. At this point, Michael didn't think the guy ever smiled.

"Is that them?" The cashier gestured behind them.

Michael turned to look. "Yeah, which means, we, need to hide. Come on, Gavin," He dragged Gavin over behind a shelf to watch Joel and Ray buy some records.

"No, no, I promise, Ray," Michael could hear Joel talking to Ray as he brought a handful of records up to the cashier. "They're a good band," He gestured to the cashier. "He's in the band-well, he is the band,"

"Well...okay, old man," Ray laughed. "I believe you," He then turned to Conor. "Are you seriously in this band?"

"Yeah," The cashier busied himself with scanning the records. "Here." He stiffly handed the records back to Joel.

"Thanks, Conor...Tell Tim I said hi." Joel smiled and waved, Ray following suit before they made their way out of the store.

Michael turned to Gavin. "That was super weird," He whispered yelled to the other Demon.

"Why? Just because you never get out doesn't mean that it's weird if he does...does it?" Gavin was still watching the door where the couple left.

"Man...we gotta get you laid." Michael shook his head laughing. "Come on, let's keep following them."

\-----

Joel and Ray were sitting at Joel's apartment, on his couch, listening to the records the older Angel had bought. He was looking at Ray's face, waiting for his thoughts on the music.

"Alright, alright," Ray laughed a little as he saw Joel's expectant face. "They're good, I'll admit it. I mean, I'm not gonna go out and buy all of their records, but I'll listen to them with you,"

"Good enough," Joel smiled and kissed Ray's cheek.

A couple minutes of music later, Ray turned to fully face Joel.

"So...was today like a date?"

Joel gave him a look that said 'well obviously you idiot'.

"You know that your friends were spying on us throughout like the whole day." Joel laughed.

"They were not!" Ray's eyes went wide behind his glasses. "Those assholes! I'm gonna kill them," He glared when Joel laughed. "It's not funny, Joel," He groaned and let his face fall onto the older's chest. "They're gonna make fun of me now."

"Hmm," Joel placed a kiss on top of Ray's head. "I'm sure you'll be fine,"

The young Demon looked up at Joel with wide puppy eyes. "Can't I stay here for another night though? It'll be unbearable." And really, how's Joel supposed to say no to that?

"Yeah, yeah, fine. You'll have to wear my clothes though." Ray gave him a bright smile and cuddled into Joel's chest. He laughed, who knew Demons could be this cuddley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...it's been over a week since an update, I suck, I know. School's starting in like three days and it's making me super anxious and stressful, and when the anxiety comes in, so does the depression and I don't want to do anything...so...sorry if updates get a little weird and spotty.


	3. Phone Calls, Sex, and Gavin's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More phone calls are made, and Michael and Gavin try to have fun without Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot even begin to say how sorry I am. I'm not gonna make any excuses besides my stupid mind and my laziness. *sigh* It's really an awful thing. I hate when other authors make a schedule and then not follow it and it's exactly what I did. 
> 
> Updates might go to bi-weekly, and won't be on a set day anymore, I'm sorry. There may be weekly updates too, but if they're bi-weekly, the chapters will be longer. 
> 
> Again. I apologize. But I hope you guys like this chapter!

Michael and Gavin were waiting on their couch, the TV on though neither one was watching it. Michael kept looking at his phone, waiting for at least a text from Ray letting them know if he was coming back, and Gavin was staring blankly at the TV. 

 

Michael was worried to say the least. Not just about Ray but also about Gavin. He'd never seen the Brit so...lonely looking before, and he really didn't like it. As much as Gavin annoyed him and made him want to slap him, he was still one of his best friends, and it made him just as sad watching his friend look, well, depressed. 

 

"Hey, Gavino...you doing alright?" 

 

"Yeah, mate. Just...thinking I guess," Gavin shrugged without turning to look at Michael. 

 

"What about?" 

 

He shrugged again. "I...I don't know. It's stupid, really." He waved his hand dismissively. 

 

"No, Gavin-Gavin, look at me," The Brit turned to look. "It's not gonna be stupid because we're best friends and it's my job to listen to your problems and not judge them," 

 

Gavin sighed. "I guess it's just, seeing Ray and Joel together make me wish that I had someone to do that stuff with," 

 

Michael snorted. "Yeah but it's just for a bet, remember?" 

 

"Still...Ray looked pretty comfy with him at the ice cream place, and remember when we went to follow them from the record store and they went back to Joel's place? And! He's still not home!" He looked wide eyed at Michael. "Tell me that Ray doesn't like him for real, even a little bit." 

 

Michael put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I see it too kinda. But Ray isn't like that, man. He's not into feelings and gushy love; it just isn't him. So don't worry your pretty little head about it," 

 

"But, Mi-Cool...We won't be the Lads anymore...We'll be the Lads Plus One, and that isn't even a good name." He pouted. 

 

The red head sighed. "Okay, look. We can try to find you someone if you want...I mean, your flirting skills are probably better than mine, because, you're British and everything, so guys and girls will already have an attraction to you." 

 

"But what about you, Mi-Cool?" 

 

Michael waved him off. "Don't worry about me. I don't need someone like you do yet." He internally winced. He did need someone like that-well, maybe not need-but he definitely wished he had someone like that. 

 

"Ah, maybe we're all just alone in the world." 

 

\-----

 

Ray was lounging on the couch, wearing his boxers and one of Joel's over sized hoodies, when he realized he should let Michael and Gavin know where he was. He could've been killed for all they know; well, maybe not killed, but definitely hurt. 

 

"Hey," Joel looked down at Ray's head which was pillowed in his lap. "What're you thinking about?" 

 

"Oh, nothing," Ray sighed. "I feel like I should tell my friends-the one's who were spying on us-and tell them I'm here so they don't think I'm, like, dead."

 

 Joel rolled his eyes when Ray wasn't looking. He opened his mouth to reply when he felt his phone buzzing next to him. 

 

Geoff Ramsey Calling...

 

Joel frowned. "Hm, well you text your friends that you aren't dead. I have to take this, sorry." He carefully maneouvered his way out from under Ray and moved to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

The Angel answered his phone. "What?" 

 

"Can't I call my favorite Angel?" Geoff laughed. 

 

"You called last night, what do you want?" Joel grit his teeth.

 

He could hear Geoff sigh. "Why are you doing this, Joel?" 

 

"Doing what?" 

 

"Going on dates with the kid, taking him to ice cream. And before you ask, Michael told me. The redhead kid with beanie," Geoff sounded like he didn't know what to say next. 

 

"Because he's amusing." Joel said with a shrug after a beat. 

 

"You're being very...Ryan like you know," 

 

"I am not. Just because I took the kid out on a couple of dates, you're suddenly concerned about it," Joel laughed a little. "Besides, I thought it was just a bet." 

 

"Yeah, but he's still a kid. Have you even told him what you are?" The Demon's voice rose slightly. 

 

"No...but at least Angel's don't go around messing with Fledgling's heads." Joel started to pace. 

 

"We're not 'messing with his head'. Michael was the one who even saw you in the first place. Ryan and I didn't even think you'd say yes to him, okay?" 

 

"Oh, so now it's my fault? Just because I found the kid cute and said I would take him home?" He stopped pacing and put a fist up to his forehead. "Look, just because he's winning some stupid bet that you guys made, doesn't mean you get to call everday to check up on him. What do you think we're even doing? I'm not brainwashing him for God's sake. You and me are friends. Damn, Geoff, I thought you knew me better than that." 

 

"I don't think you're brainwashing him...it's just. I don't know. He's under my charge, and I don't want him getting hurt. As far as I know, the kid's never even had a date until you. He just seems like he gets in over his head sometimes." Geoff sounded like a concerned parent. 

 

Joel sighed. "Yeah, I get you. Just...don't call every day anymore, kay? I gotta go now, bye, Geoff." 

 

"Bye Joel." 

 

Joel hung up and gave a long sigh. This was beginning to be a lot more complicated that he would like. So what if he found the kid amusing and a little cute. Okay, so maybe Ray was more than a "little" cute, it's not like he could help it. Or maybe he could. Joel didn't really know how Fledgling Demons ticked, but he would be willing to learn if it meant that he could spend more time with Ray. 

 

So maybe there were a lot of feelings there. But Joel didn't know how Ray felt, and as far as he knew, Ray was doing this all for a bet anyway. Best not to get too attached so when the time comes and the bet is up and the young Demon wins, Joel won't be too heartbroken that he'll be dropped. If Joel had his wings out, they would've drooped for sure. 

 

He started walking back to his living room where Ray was waiting, but stopped in the hallway when he heard Ray's voice. 

 

"Guys, I'm fine. Not dead, and definitely not kidnapped by some other Demon or Angel. Joel's nice. And human." Ray hands were moving around as he talked. "I don't care if you got some weird vibe from him when you were spying on us today, Gavin-Yes of course he saw you!" He took a deep breath like he was trying to not scream at Gavin on the phone. "I'm hanging up now. Bye." 

 

He set his phone onto the coffee table and fell back into the couch. Joel chose that he should probably walk out into the living and possibly ask Ray what he was talking about, even though Joel clearly knew. He wondered how long he could act like a human to Ray, who apparently didn't like Angel's according to his voice on the phone. Joel shrugged. Maybe he shouldn't. 

 

"Hey, you're back," Ray smiled widely up at Joel as he walked over to the couch. He motioned for the Fledgling to move over and rolled his eyes when he didn't move. 

 

"I'm going to sit on you and then I'll kill you, and then your friends will kill me." Joel raised an eyebrow as Ray pretended to think hard about his choices. 

 

"I guess if I must move," He sighed dramatically and moved over, giving Joel room to sit down. 

 

When Joel sat down, Ray crawled into his lap. "Hi." Ray smiled. 

 

"Hi yourself." Joel laughed. He wrapped his arms around Ray's waist effectively trapping the younger. 

 

"Who called you earlier?" Ray pouted slightly. 

 

"No one important," Joel leaned in, kissing the pout off of Ray's lips. "Besides," He bit Ray's bottom lip as he pulled back. "You're more fun." The Fledgling smiled a little shyly, cheeks a faint red. 

 

"Well I'm happy about that. God forbid I'm boring." 

 

"Ray Narvaez Jr....can't even take a compliment without being sarcastic." Joel chuckled and kissed the Demon again, hands trailing up underneath his hoodie. 

 

Ray moaned against Joel's mouth, breaking apart from the kiss with a gasp. "Oh, God, Joel," He bit his bottom lip as Joel started to rock his hips. 

 

"Yeah?" Joel drawled with a lazy smirk. He lifted his hoodie off of Ray's slim frame, the Demon's glasses getting whisked off with it.

 

Joel's lips attached to Ray's neck, and he bit down on the juncture between the younger's neck and shoulder. He revelled in the shudder that went through the Demon and smirked against his skin. 

 

Ray ran his hands through Joel's hair, pulling him up so he could kiss him. He pulled away with a gasp, "Bed." Ray's eyes were blown out. Joel thought he was gorgeous. 

 

With a smile, Joel stood up, Ray's legs wrapping around his wasit, and walked to his bedroom. How he managed not to hit anything along the way was a mystery to him, considering Ray didn't stop kissing him. Joel dumped him onto the bed, rather ungracefully, and in one fluid motion pulled off his shirt and crawled on top of the other. 

 

Ray giggled breathlessly and wrapped his arms around Joel's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Joel's hand trailed down his front, over Ray's cock, which was still covered by his boxers. Ray mewled, eyes shutting in pleasure, and arched his back to get more pressure. Joel his body to pin Ray's hips down and lets out a dark chuckle at the whine he receives. 

 

"Come on, Joel," Ray pants, pawing at Joel's shoulders. "You can't just, _fuck,_ " He tangled his fingers through Joel's hair pulling him into a kiss. It was messy and rough and Ray loved it. 

 

Ray could feel Joel's smirk against his lips. "I swear to God you motherfucker-" He cut his sentence off with a moan as Joel chose that moment to reach his hand underneath his boxers, gripping his cock. 

 

"What was that?" Ray thought Joel sounded way too calm. 

 

"You," Ray choked in a breath. "You should, _ah_ , fuck me," He swallowed down a moan when Joel rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. 

 

Joel chuckled but relented and took his hand out of the younger's, boxers ignoring the whimper, and pulled the boxers off. He stood up off of Ray and took off the rest of his clothes and laid his body down between Ray's legs. He reached beside the bed and his hand came back holding lube. 

 

Ray took a shaky breath. He wanted to knee Joel in the face. "Hurry up, asshole." He moved an ankle to kick Joel, but he just grabbed it in his hand. 

 

"Patience is a virtue." Ray rolled his eyes. 

 

He gasped when he felt one of Joel's fingers enter him, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his hips down. He whined in his throat and his fingers twisted with the sheet. 

 

"You're taking too, fuck, long. Joel please." He let out a breathy whimper when he felt another finger enter and curl up against his prostate. 

 

Ray spit curses out into the air. He couldn't form words anymore, and his tongue felt too thick for his mouth. Joel's fingers brushed against the spot again and Ray wanted to cry it was too much. Joel didn't stop though, merely crooked his fingers and held them there and this time Ray did sob. 

 

He thought he was going to die when Joel finally pulled his fingers out. The Fledgling barely took another breath when Joel's cock slammed into him causing the breath to get punched back out of his lungs. 

 

Joel seemed just as impatient as Ray because he didn't bother to start out slow, but instead set a brutal pace that had Ray holding onto the headboard so he didn't hit his head. He could hear the bed hit the wall behind it, and he vaguely wondered if his neighbors could hear them. 

 

Joel leaned down, almost folding Ray in half, and attacked his mouth, biting his bottom lip and plunging his tongue inside. Ray tried to give back as good as he got, but he found himself lost and instead just let Joel move him as he liked. 

 

Ray could feel the familiar tug in his stomach, but couldn't get a hand down there to touch himself. He whined against Joel's mouth, trying to convey his need. Joel seemed to pick up on it, and without disconnecting their lips, he reached a hand down and jacked Ray off twice before he was arching up, and crying out his release. 

 

Joel stroked him through his orgasm and Ray broke his mouth away with a whimper. "Joel, too much," He tried to squirm away from the sensation and mewled when he couldn't. He laid there, chest heaving up and down, as his oversensitive prostate got hit with every thrust. "Joel, please." His eyes were lidded and and let out a sigh when Joel came with a loud groan. 

 

He leaned up to kiss the Angel, surprisingly soft, and Joel carefully pulled out. He rolled off of Ray to lay next to him and pulled him closer, ignoring the mess if Ray's stomach. 

 

Ray let out a sound of sleepy content and snuggled closer to Joel before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, Joel following seconds later. 

 

\-----

 

Michael and Gavin both found themselves in the bar again, but neither were really feeling up to drinking. Gavin was leaning his head against his hand on the table, and Michael was just staring into his drink. All in all, it was pathetic. 

 

"Hey, Mi-Cool," Gavin looked up at his friend. "Do you think that Ryan's cute?" 

 

Michael's eyebrows shot up. "He's a scary motherfucker, that's for sure. But what the hell, Gav? What kind of question is that?" 

 

Gavin shrugged. "I dunno. I think he's kind of cute. He wouldn't ever like me though. He's all..." He waved an arm around. "...superior and shit. Bet he has a better person back in Hell." 

 

The redhead scoffed. "I'm sure he doesn't. I don't think anyone would be brave enough to even ask him on a date, let alone live in Hell with him." 

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

 

"Hey, Mi-Cool?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"What if...what if your legs didn't know they were legs?" 

 

"Jesus fucking Christ."


	4. A Fucking Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finally goes home! Geoff and Ryan visit Michael and Gavin! Gavin blushes! Coffee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost made the week deadline! I hope you enjoy it!

Michael stumbled his way to the door of the apartment, rubbing his eyes and grumbling under his breath. He was ready to chew out whoever decided to knock on his door at three in the morning.

Michael swung the door open. “I swear to God, you better have a damn good reason for-oh.” He blinked when he saw Geoff and Ryan standing there. “What do you fuckers want?”

“Can we come in?” Geoff asked, already shouldering passed Michael.

“I mean. Sure. It’s not like we were sleeping or anything.” The redhead closed the door and followed after them two Demons. “Gavin!” He shouted, hearing a squawk and a thump. Gavin exited his bedroom a minute later, rubbing his head.

“Jesus Christ, Mi-Cool.” He sighed. “What the hell? Oh, hi, Geoff, hi, Ryan,” Gavin awkwardly made his way to the kitchen. “I’ll...just make some coffee. Do you guys want any?”

“Yeah, please, black. For both of us.” Geoff waved his hand, dismissing the Brit.

Michael watched as they both sat on the couch, and moved his way over to Ray’s chair, sitting down.

“What do you guys want then?” Michael tiredly rubbed a hand down his face. “It’s, like, three in the morning guys. Does Hell not have clocks?”

Geoff laughed. “Joel got upset with me calling him every day, so I’m here to check up on Ray.”

“He hasn't been home since...wait. How do you know Joel’s name?” He narrowed his eyes at the pair.

“Well,” Geoff scratched the back of his neck. “It’s actually kind of a funny story-”

“Coffee!” Gavin announced, walking back into the living room holding a tray. He set the tray on the coffee table, grabbing his own mug. “Mi-Cool! You’re sitting in Ray’s chair! You can’t sit there.”

“There’s no other place for me to sit, Gavin,” Michael rolled his eyes.

Gavin opened his mouth, then closed it when realizing he was right. He shifted his eyes nervously.

“You can sit here,” Ryan spoke up for the first time, and made room for Gavin between him and the arm of the couch. Gavin blushed lightly and shuffled his way over to sit down.

“So.” Michael prompted. “How do you know Joel?”

“You know Joel?” Gavin peeked over at Geoff.

“Kind of! Not really. It’s a long story.”

“Well, we've got time.” Michael leaned back into the chair and fixed a glare on the older Demon.

“He’s Ryan’s friend, really,”

“Don’t drag me into this!” Ryan crossed his arms.

“Okay, fine, he’s both of our friends. We met him...a while ago. Like, three hundred years ago. At a bar for Angels and Demons. Okay, before you say anything! Joel might be a really old and powerful Archangel?”

There was a beat of silence. “You sent our best friend to seduce an Archangel!?” Michael screamed, and nearly threw his coffee mug at them; only stopping when remembering Gavin was also there.

“Hey, hey, hey! I didn't think Joel would say yes, okay? Joel doesn't date people. Ever.” Geoff’s voice raised an octave.

“Oh, you didn't ‘think’! Ray is out there with a fucking Angel, and you’re telling me you didn't ‘think’ he’d say yes?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Michael stood up from the chair, coffee sloshing out of the mug and onto the carpet. Gavin eyed him nervously.

“Joel isn't a bad person! And it seems like he really likes the kid. I’m just worried about Ray, okay? Ray doesn't get out too much either, I don’t want him getting hurt. Me and Ryan? We’re on your side here guys.” Ryan nodded in agreement.

“Are you going to tell Ray?” Gavin asked.

Geoff sighed. “No. It’s not my place to tell him.”

Gavin nodded. “Are we allowed to tell him?”

“You can if you want. Just be careful on how you do it.”

“Be careful? Can’t we just say, ‘oh hi, Ray, your boyfriend is a motherfucking Angel. Sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, but Geoff and Ryan didn’t know what the fuck they were doing’. Yeah. I’m sure that’ll go well.” Michael scoffed.

Ryan stood up, followed by Geoff and they made their way to leave. “Say whatever you need to say. Just make sure he knows.”

“Gavin,” Michael sighed. “What are we going to do?”

\-----

Ray woke up groggily and nearly smacked Joel in the face with his arm as he stretched. He giggled quietly and gently untangled himself from the older man and sat up. He squinted and looked around the room for his glasses, and sighed when he realized he left them in the living room. The Demon grumbled as he went to retrieve them and nearly screamed when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to face a smiling Joel.

“Jesus, Joel!” He smacked him on the chest. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” His tone was hard, but he was smiling nonetheless. He noticed that Joel had slipped on a pair of boxers.

Joel shrugged. “I saw an opportunity and I took it,” He leaned down and kissed Ray’s forehead. “Sorry, though.”

Ray hummed and nuzzled his head into Joel’s chest. “I should probably go back to my apartment.” He pulled back to look up at the Angel. “My friends are probably pissed, and as much as I love wearing your clothes, I really need some more.”

“Yeah, okay. Are you gonna wear your old clothes home?”

Ray nodded. “And you’re hoodie.” He smiled cheekily and walked off back to the bedroom.

Joel rolled his eyes at Ray’s retreating back and walked over to the kitchen and started making coffee, figuring Ray might want some, and if he didn't, well then Joel just had extra coffee for himself.

Ray stumbled into the kitchen back in his old clothes, along with Joel’s hoodie. He smiled widely at Joel’s sigh and walked up to give him a hug.

Joel chuckled. “It’s not like we’re never gonna see each other again,” Nevertheless he hugged back the smaller Demon, and planted a kiss in his hair. “I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?” Ray looked up and glared. “By that I mean I’ll call you tonight.”

“Yeah, you better.” Ray laughed and moved away to get his shoes.

“Do you want coffee?” Joel shouted out to the living room.

“Yeah, no. I don’t do coffee.” Joel rolled his eyes at the response. “Okay, I’m going,” He walked back into the kitchen and leaned up for a kiss which Joel readily gave. Ray smiled into the kiss. “Bye.”

“Okay, okay, bye.” Joel pulled back and gave Ray a little shove towards the door. “Go, before I end up keeping you here.”

“Ha, ha, very funny asshole.” Ray rolled his eyes and gave one last wave before leaving the apartment.

\-----

Ray mentally prepared himself for the bombardment of questions he was about to get when he walked into his apartment. He could hear Michael and Gavin playing video games; Michael yelling obscenities and Gavin making his weird...inhuman noises.

Ray shook his head and decided to just get it over with. He opened the door and winced at the immediate silence that enveloped the room. The only sounds that were heard were the noises coming from the TV.

“Uh, hi, guys,” He started inching his way towards his room. He thought maybe he was going to make it to his room and turned to open his door. He nearly sighed in relief when he felt Gavin barreling into him from behind, pushing him into his room, onto the floor.

“Gavin, no!” Ray yelled and tried to wriggle his way out from under him. “Gavin!” He tried to claw out, but it was no use.

“X-Ray! We missed you! We have to tell you something!”

“Get off of me!”

“We have to tell you something, though!” Gavin repeated.

Ray dropped his head to the floor. “You guys can tell me after I've showered.”

“It seriously can’t wait,” Michael said from the doorway.

“Come on guys! Can’t you let me up at least?”

Gavin looked over to Michael who shrugged. The Brit stood up off of Ray and helped him up.

“I hate you both.” Ray grumbled and brushed himself off and made his way to sit on his bed. “Now what’s the matter?”

Michael and Gavin shared an uneasy look. “Well,” Michael began. “Last night at like three in the morning, Geoff and Ryan came by. They said it was because they wanted to ‘check up on you’.”

“Why do they care about me?” Ray crossed his arms.

“You see, this is where it kind of gets...weird.” Michael scratched the back of his head. “See, they said that they knew Joel...and that he may be an Angel?”

There was a beat of silence.

“What?!” Ray stood up. “What do you mean they said Joel’s an Angel! He’s not an Angel! He would’ve told me!”

“Look, X-Ray,” Ray spun around to face Gavin who took a step back. “They seemed pretty serious when they said that. Geoff also said that he’s like, really old and powerful. He seems to trust Joel though, so I’m sure he can’t be bad,”

“Can’t be bad! I slept with an Angel! I’m pretty sure that’s bad! What am I supposed to do now?!”

“Oh my God, calm down, Ray.” Michael set a hand on his shoulder. “Just keep seeing Joel if you really like him. I mean, maybe you could try talking to him about it?”

“How would I even bring that up?”

“You could say you’re a Demon, and then maybe he’d say that he’s an Angel. Or you could just ask him about it? Ask about Geoff?”

Ray sighed. “I’ll deal with this later. He’s supposed to call me tonight. I’m gonna go shower.” He walked out of the room.

“That could’ve gone worse.” Gavin said when he saw the look on Michael’s face.

Michael sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

\-----

Ray stood under the spray of the shower, not bothering to get out even though he finished washing himself over a half hour ago. He sighed and tilted his head down, watching the water run down the drain. He knew she should probably get out, Michael and Gavin would be waiting to talk to him, but talking was the last thing Ray wanted to do. He really just wanted to call Joel, have him laugh in his face when asked if he’s an Angel, and then they could just cuddle and not worry about anything. Except there was still the fact that Ray’s a Demon.

No matter how Ray tried to cut it, there was no way of getting out of the conversation with Joel without telling him that he’s a Demon, or without having Joel laugh in his face.

Ray sighed and shut the water off, slowly stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself. He cursed himself when he realized he forgot to bring clothes in and then thought of his chances on making it to his room to change before running into Michael or Gavin.

He slowly cracked the door and peeked out, slightly squinting, water dripping onto the carpet. When he saw no Michael or Gavin, he made a run for his room, closing the door and sighing in relief. He quietly changed into dry clothes, and towel dried his hair. Grabbing his glasses and slipping them on, he made his way to the living room where he knew his friends were waiting.

“Look, Ray,” Michael began right as Ray sat down in his chair. He shifted a little, refusing to look at either of them. “I think it’s pretty obvious that you like Joel in a more-than-friendly-way,”

“It’s just for the bet,” Ray mumbled.

Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s more than just the bet, Ray. Even Gavin can tell,”

“Oi!” Gavin protested.

The redhead ignored him. “And that’s fine, because not only will you win the bet, but you’ll have a boyfriend-maybe.”

Ray sighed. “Look...I don’t think that I should keep seeing Joel anymore. He’s a fucking Angel for God’s sake, and I’m some Fledgling Demon. He wouldn't like me if he knew what I was.”

After several moments of silence Gavin spoke up. “I have an idea!” The other two turned to look at him. “We should go away for the weekend! Just us, maybe Ryan and Geoff too, but it would be fun!”

“Ah, yeah, uh, I don’t actually think-”

Gavin cut Ray off. “No! You don’t get a say! You are going because you didn't come see us for two whole days, so you are going.” His face softened. “Come on guys, it’ll just be us Lads and the Gents. It’ll be fuuuun.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure, I’ll go. But I am not inviting Geoff and Ryan, you have to do that.” They turned to Ray.

He flopped his arms up in exasperation and then let them fall limp. “Whatever, I’ll go. It’s not like I’ll have any choice anyway.”

“Team Lads!” Gavin shouted, making both Michael and Ray flinch. “I’m gonna go call Geoff and invite them! This weekend! We’re leaving Friday!” He bounded out of the room, practically flying he was so excited.

Ray turned to Michael. “Why. Why do we do this.”

“Because it might be good for us, Ray. Besides, think about it, a whole weekend where we can be us; no hiding our wings. C’mon, tell me that doesn't sound amazing.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “I guess.” He sighed. “I still have to talk to Joel. Goddammit.” He shifted again in his chair. “Michael? Were you sitting in my chair?”

“So what if I was?”

“Michael. Please.”

\-----

Ray was sitting in his chair staring at his phone, almost willing it not to light up. Michael and Gavin were sitting on the couch, playing Mario Kart.

“X-Ray. You gonna play?” Gavin held out the controller, but Ray shook his head. “You can’t just wait and mope, Ray. Just text him.” The Brit turned back to the TV.

Michael was smirking at Ray who just shot him a glare and then picked up his phone.

**To: J-Roll**

**Are we still on for tonight?**

He drummed his fingers as he waited for a response. He almost jumped in his chair when his phone vibrated. Ignoring the other two snickering Demons, he unlocked his phone. He was kind of hoping that Joel would say no and then felt guilty because Joel didn’t deserve that.

**From: J-Roll**

**Yeah, if you want. We can get pizza and watch Netflix?**

Ray shifted uneasily but texted back.

**To: J-Roll**

**Totally. Come pick me up in 10?**

“You’re going then?”

Ray jumped in his chair and turned to see Michael standing behind him.

“God fucking dammit, Michael!” His eyes flashed. “What the shit are you doing?”

Michael’s smirk stayed in place. “But you are going.”

“What the fuck ever. I fucking hate both of you.”

“Are you going to ask him?”

Ray sighed. Michael just wouldn't give up. “Yes, fine. I will.”

“Good.” Michael patted his shoulder then slinked back to sit on the couch.

He looked back at his phone.

**From: J-Roll**

**Sure. I’m on my way**

Ray heaved a long sigh again. He felt like it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me thoughts and suggestions!


	5. RE WRITE

Just a note for anyone not aware that there's a new, updated version of this story. Thanks to people who liked this story and asked me to keep writing it (even though I didn't and instead wrote something new with the same plot but different details.) 

 

Read that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5104682/chapters/11742800). 

 

Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always make me warm inside, so feel free to leave one!


End file.
